To England we go!
by Takotsu-Yukia
Summary: Usami has finally taken up on his offer to take Misaki to england! What will happen? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

_Usagi-San finally took up on his offer to go to England with me. I'm very excited, just not sure what to do. I want to do something special for him, but I've got absolutely no clue on how to do so. Well, there's one thing, but that can wait for England. _

Pacing in the main area of Akihiko's place, Misaki pondered on how to bring a smile to his lover's face before leaving for England. "Eh?" Stopping in his tracks, Misaki's eyes slowly retreated from the ceiling and onto the table that sat between a smaller couch than the long one the boy stood by.

_Monocle! Perfect! Those things are from England, I think. _As thoughts struck his head, Misaki carefully picked up the monocle he'd picked out a few weeks ago from some convenience store. Just before he could smile, BOOM! Two hands wrapped around his chest area, and pulled him backwards.

Knowing _exactly _what was going on, Misaki made a quick move of putting the eye piece in his front right pocket.

"You ready?" The tone Usami carried was quite calm and had medium volume. Misaki glanced up and backwards towards his lover, and gently smiled "…I'm ready as ever," He responded.

"Good," With a pat on the shoulder, Usami released the scrawny brown haired boy, and started towards the door. "Our taxi's waiting." Misaki nodded a bit, and followed his beloved Usagi-San out the door. Their stuff was already at the airport, and all they had to do was get on the airplane and go. Everything else, our amazing Usami took care of.

As short as the silent taxi ride was, the couple soon made it to the airport. Seeming to ignore any attention directed at them, Usami took Misaki's hand before pushing through the crowd of people.

Misaki was surely old enough to walk through a crowd of people without having to hold an elders hand, but Usami just had the small thought of the chance of losing his precious boy toy in the crowd.

"Why are you holding my hand? Stop being protective! I can walk through a crowd!" Just as Misaki began his protesting outrage, Usami stopped beside the entrance of an airplane "…You'd get lost in the crowd," He simply stated. "Now come on, we've go—" the rest of his words were cut off, as Misaki 

broke his hand away, and reached into his pocket.

"Eh?" Watching him, Usami raised an eyebrow. Just as the eyebrow hit its highest point, Misaki place his monocle on his right eye. "_Now _I'm ready for England!" His tone was very peachy, and he had the most childish grin you'd see in an air port like the one they were in.

Usami managed to chuckle at him, before ruffling the boys hair. "Nice, keep that on." He commented, then led the way to the little part of the airplane he'd somehow booked ahead of time; same old Usami.

"Whoa, Usagi-San… how'd you get a private area for us?" Misaki's same as always question came as soon as he'd reached the place, and got the same answer. _"I pulled a few strings." _Then again, what more could he expect? Yeah.

_And so, as we got settled I kept on my monocle, Usagi-San sat beside me (Of course to make his moves), and my protesting was kind of quiet due to not knowing if people outside the room could hear. Knowing Usagi, he probably won't say just so I __**don't **__protest._

_Well anyway, England, here I--… We come._

_**END**_

_**NOTE**_

So stupid! And short. Well, it's my first and it's been done 4am-5:20am. .. I will write more if people like it. If no one does, then I won't bother.

Junjou Romantica does not belong to me. Along with the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally, we're here, the capital of England; London. _Misaki's thoughts were centered on the fact that the long, long, long airplane ride had finally ended. He didn't mind waiting; it was just the feeling of going out of Japan with his Usagi-San that made him excited.

"Oi, Usagi-San…?" Misaki slowly turned his head to Usami, who had his eyes closed, and was relaxed into his airplane seat. "…Yes?" Once Usami answered, Misaki had his body fully turned to him. "What are we supposed to here? You never said." His question only made Usami smile lightly before answering, "… Site seeing-What else? There are tons of things to see here." Those were the last words between the two before they got up, and headed for the storage area.

"AHHH!?" This terrified cry came from Misaki. Apparently, his suitcase was gone. Only one there was Usami's. Usagi, picking up his case, raised an eyebrow "… It's fine. You can wear my clothes…" While leading out of the storage area, Usami soon directed out of the plane with Misaki protesting behind him. "I'd _drown _in your clothes!"

Stopping, Usami turned to face his lover, and placed a hand on the side of the squirts face "… Don't worry. I'll work something out…"

"…Okay." Misaki removed his Usagi-san's hand, and pointed ahead. At that, the two traveled from the airport to a nearby hotel, of which they were staying in.

Wrapping his arms around his rib cage, Misaki shivered quite a bit. It was cold there, since it was cold outside, and they had the Air conditioner on in the room as well. Before you could blink, Usami already had his hands on Misaki's lovely hips. "….Cold?" "No." "I think you are." "Well I'm not." "That's too bad. I'm warming you up anyway." Usami's evil grin lasted for a few moments, but soon turned into a frown once he noticed his lover had fallen to a sleep right before his rape attack.

How could this happen? He didn't know. Had to be the first time. Oh well, He'd take this time to go take care of his beloved Misaki's clothes situation. And so, he sighed a bit and lifted Misaki to the bed they'd be sleeping in, and tucked him in before sliding on his coat and exiting the room, heading for a place to buy some new clothing for him.

_Later on_

Gently shaking Misaki, Usami whispered "I've got clothes for you." Misaki opened an eye, "Eh?" After a moment he sat up, and rubbed his eye "…Whe—" He was cut off by a few pairs of clothes that looked like his usual wear, and a nice suit for any place fancy they went. "…Didn't this cos—"Again Usami cut him off, "No, Don't worry about Misaki! Be a little selfish for once." After receiving Usami's response, Misaki could only nod.

Though, once Misaki looked to Usami again, he noticed something. The grin on the BL novelists' face. "…What are you thinking?" His question came automatically, only to get a response of "Nothing." Frowning, Misaki protested "…Don't lie! You wouldn't grin for nothing."

Usami could only chuckle, before dropping a very kinky kitty suit for his sex toy. "…What is _that?" _Misaki was already twitching to the point he couldn't stop doing so. "Something for my own pleasure. But don't worry, that thing won't be brought up until tomorrow…" Usami's response was followed with getting under the covers with his guy, and turning off the light.

_Ugh, I'm in for it tomorrow… _Misaki's thoughts stopped him from sleeping for a moment, because he knew he'd get raped extra hard, since Usagi-san laid back on it tonight, leaving debt. Though he was grateful he was too tired to pull some kind of rape attack right then, since He was as well too tired to deal with it.

At that, both seemed to have a calm night…

I wonder if the end of the world is near.

End

Hahaaaaaa. This story is coming! Imma try a chapter a day. Reviews are nice. 


End file.
